mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Un Giorno Perfetto
Un Giorno Perfetto (titolo originale: This Day Aria) è una canzone introdotta nell'episodio Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 2. E' cantata da Princess Cadence e Queen Chrysalis. Verso la fine dell'episodio Queen Chrysalis canta un altro pezzo della canzone pensando di aver vinto la battaglia. =Testo= Chrysalis Questo sarà un giorno perfetto Perchè da sempre lo sogno nel mio cuor Tutti i pony diranno che sto d'incanto, non sanno che Li ho ingannati e tutti crederanno a me Cadance Questo sarà un giorno perfetto Perchè da sempre lo sogno nel mio cuor Ma la torta non avrò E le campane non sentirò Con i miei amici so che non festeggerò Chrysalis Del velo non mi importa più La torta non assaggerò Perchè, perchè dirò una bugia Quando io risponderò "sì, lo voglio", invece no Io son sicura che non lo amerò Non lo voglio questo sposo Il mio cuore l'odia già Anche se per sempre mio sarà Cadance Devo fuggir via da questo luogo più veloci che si può Perchè io direi una bugia Per lasciarlo a chi lo sposa Lo usa ma lo odia Non lo ama ogni giorno come me Io lo adoro è il mio sposo E il mio cuore è solo suo Oh Shining Armor, io tornerò da te Chrysalis Questa finalmente è la giornata In cui sarò la sposa fortunata Cadance Quando lei sposerai Nell'inganno tu cadrai Shining Armor sarai... Chrysalis Mio, sarà soltanto mio! Chrysalis Sì, è stato un giorno perfetto Perchè da sempre l'ho sognato nel mio cuor Ogni pony controllerò Tutti in mio potere avrò Chi osa dire che non vi dominerò? =Testo originale= Chrysalis This day is going to be perfect The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small Everypony will gather 'round Say I look lovely in my gown What they don't know is that I have fooled them all! Cadance This day was going to be perfect The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small But instead of having cake With all my friends to celebrate My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all Chrysalis I could care less about the dress I won't partake in any cake Vows, well I'll be lying when I say That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together The truth is I don't care for him at all No I do not love the groom In my heart there is no room But I still want him to be all mine Cadance Must escape before it's too late Find a way to save the day Hope, I'll be lying if I say "I don't fear that I may lose him To one who wants to use him Not care for, love and cherish him each day" For I oh-so love the groom All my thoughts he does consume Oh Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon Chrysalis Finally the moment has arrived For me to be one lucky bride Cadance Oh, the wedding we won't make He'll end up marrying a fake Shining Armor will be Chrysalis: ...mine, all mine. Chrysalis This day has been just perfect The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small Everypony I'll soon control Every stallion, mare and foal Who says a girl can't really have it all? Categoria:Canzoni